


In a Field of Flowers

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Basically the plot of 'Beyond the Mat', But without the demon bitch, Canon Divergence, Casifer, Crowley is tortured, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Following the plotline of season 11, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Love, Lucifer rapes the reader, No graphic descriptions of rape, Reader is a consort, Situational Humiliation, Slight spoilers, consort, no graphic descriptions of torture, non-con, non-con kissing, reader is kidnapped in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: You were working a boring corporate life when Crowley's demons came and took you away. A year later Lucifer takes over hell and everything you've learned to know and love is changed and taken from you.





	In a Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy!

You had been working for some big cooperation when it'd happened. You had been walking down the street after a too long day at work when they had approached you. Two men in suits who you probably should have crossed to the other side the street for when you saw them, but you didn't and they grabbed you to transport you to hell.

You hadn't known at first what you were to be doing but it didn't take long to figure out that you were supposed to be Crowley's consort. 

At first, you'd been more than a little offended. You were mad that you had been ripped from your old life, as boring as it had been. And you were mad you were going to be little more than a glorified whore. Who gave a shit if it was for the King of Hell. You didn't want to be at the disposal of any man, no matter who that man was. But you realized quickly that he had only called you a consort to put on a show for his demons. Most nights you'd just lay in his bigger-than-a-king sized bed and talk. That's all he really needed. After a few months, you started falling for him and only a few days after you realized what was happening, you slept together for the first time. It hadn't been rough and full of pent up frustrations, it had been slow and loving and even though neither of you had said anything about liking each other, you'd both known after that. 

After that you'd spend some days lounging on Crowley's lap while he sat on the throne and dealt with his business. It was nice and Crowley was always willing to give you whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. You could go to the surface if you wanted to but generally you were happy to stay in hell with him.

This went on for one hell year, which is different than an actual year on the surface. However a month after your 'one year anniversary' Lucifer was let out of the cage. You had been there when he'd killed Rowena. He'd turned to Crowley and given him a twisted smirk. You'd watch as Lucifer hurt him and shoved him into a cage on that awful day. During that day you had been taken to your shared room with Crowley for Lucifer to deal with later but he never came then. In fact he didn't acknowledge you until the second day, when he had you and all of Crowley's right-hand men line up in the throne room. 

Lucifer was leaning back against /Crowley's/ throne, "I'm back, bitches." He grinned and his eyes scanning along the line of demons until they finally landed on you.

"I'm told that you are /very/ loyal to Crowley. You wanna see him?" 

You shook your head slightly. You had to play this right, you would get killed if you showed any emotion for Crowley and you wanted to be able to help him. 

Lucifer brought Crowley out anyway. He was in a cage that could be described as a kennel. He was on a leash, gagged and wearing a damn Hawaiian shirt. You could feel your heart breaking in two. Despite the obvious humiliation of the situation Crowley still looked defiant. 

Lucifer walked over to him and yanked Crowley's head back by his hair. You clenched your hands into fists but otherwise stayed passive. 

"I want you to watch this, dog." Lucifer hissed at Crowley. Everything inside you was screaming. This was wrong. So wrong. Lucifer pushed Crowley's head down and sauntered over to you, "I see why he kept you as his slut." 

You kept your mouth shut. Be smart, stay alive, get Crowley out of this mess. 

"Tell me, do you want to stay alive?" 

You didn't say anything, you only nodded. 

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Lucifer shouted and grabbed your chin with his thumb on one side and three of his other fingers on your other cheek. Crowley shouted something from behind his gag but Lucifer ignored him. 

"Yes, sir, I want to stay alive," You said quietly. 

Lucifer smirked, "The slut knows her manners. You've taught her well, Crowley."

Crowley yelled something again and this time Lucifer only glanced at him before addressing you, "Look at him, tell him that you feel nothing for him. That you're just a whore. And that now, you're mine."

Your mouth went dry. Stay alive. You looked at the floor, "Look at him." Lucifer hissed.

Slowly, you looked at Crowley. It took you a few tries to find your voice and when you finally did, it was barely more than a whisper, "I don-" you cleared her throat, "I don't feel anything towards you. I'm nothing more than a whore for people to enjoy and now I'm Lucifer's." You could see that Crowley was crying. You wanted to cry too but Lucifer yanked you to him, "Good start. You'll get it right eventually." His hips were then pressed against yours and his hands were moving from your waist to your ass. You moved your hands to his shoulders but didn't push him away. Instead, you tilted your head to the side to let him kiss and mark your neck. You felt disgusting and awful and you hated every second of it. You felt the eyes of every demon in the room on you. All you wanted to do was hide away with Crowley and pretend that this wasn't happening. While this was all going on, Lucifer had his eyes open and trained on Crowley. He was going to win. He would break Crowley one way or another and this was a damn good place to start.

He pulled away after a new mark was made on your neck. He smirked at you but didn't pull away, "Guess what? You and I are gonna go somewhere not here. And you are going to do exactly what I tell you. Understand, slut?"

You nodded stiffly, "Yes, sir." Lucifer grinned and put his hand on the small of your back before leading you out of the room. You looked over your shoulder at Crowley only once. 

Weeks went by and at night when Lucifer wasn't with you he was with Crowley. In those weeks you had hardly slept because you could hear Crowley's screams and Lucifer's laughs as he tortured the demon king. 

During the day, Lucifer had started to let Crowley out of his 'kennel'. He'd be on his leash or doing some demeaning task or watching while Lucifer screwed you for all to see. It was humiliating for both of you. You hated the way Lucifer was treating Crowley but you couldn't show anything. Not if you wanted to get killed.

One night when Lucifer was with the Winchesters, you left your room and went to Crowley. You managed to sneak past the guards and get to where Crowley was locked away in his cage. You opened the door and he looked over at you with pain filled eyes. There was betrayal, hurt and brokenness there. But under it all there was a spark of defiance that was distinctly Crowley. 

"Come on." You held your hand out to him. 

"I can't." His voice was quiet. 

"Yes, you can. You're Crowley. You're /my/ Crowley. Please." You pulled at his shirt, which was still Hawaiian. 

"He'll kill you. I can't let him..." 

"It's better than this. Crowley, please. I'm begging you. We don't have much time." 

After a minute he pushed himself up and you used the key you stole from Lucifer to unlock Crowley's chains. You helped him up carefully. As you made your way to the door a few demons tried to stop the two of you. Crowley found an angel blade and shoved it through them in practically no time. 

You stared, "How did you do that?" 

He smirked and rolled his shoulders, "I'm Crowley." You grinned and wrapped yourself around his arm.

He took you to a place called 'The Balck Rose' where Crowley got a new suit. As soon as he came out of the shop you pushed yourself off the wall you were leaning on. 

"There he is." You grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and gently brought your hands to Crowley's shoulders. "My king." She purred.

"You hate me." He whispered. You jerked back, almost like you'd gotten slapped, "W-what?"

"I've seen you with him. You don't... he's made you say it so many times." 

"No. Stop it. I don't hate you. I say it but no matter how many times he makes me, it will never be true."

Crowley reached up hesitantly and put a hand on your cheek, "I hated seeing you with him."

You tilted your head into his hand and let your eyes drift shut, "I only ever thought of you, Crowley." You slowly opened your eyes. 

Crowley ran his thumb over your cheek, "I kidnapped you a year ago and for some reason, you never pushed me away. I've fallen in love with you, y/n. I love you so damn much and every day since that jackass showed up I wished that I'd told you. Y/n, I love you so much." 

You were staring at him with wide eyes, "You love me?" 

Crowley gave a short nod, "Yes and if you don't love me back then that's ok-" You cut him off with a deep kiss. When you pulled away you rested your forehead against Crowley's, "I love you too. I never stopped, I never will." 

You stayed like that for a bit longer before pulling apart, "C'mon," Crowley started, "There's a storage unit we should go to." You gave a short nod and then Crowley brought you there with a mere thought. 

You looked around once the lights had come on and saw a picture of a small red-headed child. You assumed that it was Crowley but you had to ask, "That you?" 

"Mhm, the good old days." 

You giggled, "You were adorable." "I don't know what you're talking about, I still am." He smirked.

Crowley started going through and gathering things. One of the itmes he grabbed was a gun that he handed to you, "Here, just in case Luci-" 

"Little old me?" Lucifer stood in the doorway of the storage unit.

You spun around, your gun raised. Crowley's eyes widened and he took a step back. Even though he hadn't been totally broken, he was obviously scared of Lucifer. Whatever the fallen angel had done, it had taken its toll on Crowley. You hated to see it. 

"How'd you find us?" You hissed. 

Lucifer laughed, "You, my little slut. You're such the perfect actress." He took a step towards you. Crowley stared at you, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Don't listen to him, Crowley. It isn't true. I wouldn't do that to you!" Your hands were shaking. 

Lucifer was in front of you in a second. You had no time to react before he grabbed the gun from your hand, and, always a fan for the theatrics, pressed it against your forehead.

"Take a step Crowley and I swear I will blow her brains out." 

Crowley didn't flinch, "Do it." 

You had been struggling against Lucifer but stopped, "W-what?"

"I said do it," Crowley repeated. 

Lucifer smirked, "You hear that, slut? Even Crowley's done with you." He pulled the trigger as you squeezed your eyes shut. You couldn't believe that this was how it was going to end. After all that you had to go through for Crowley, the man you loved. The man you thought had loved you. 

Nothing happened. The gun wasn't loaded. In Lucifer's moment of confusion, Crowley grabbed you and transported you to a place far away. You ended up in the middle of a field a flowers where everything was peaceful and the flowers waved gently in the breeze. As soon as you had your balance, you shouted, "You were going to let him kill me!" 

"No, I would never let him do that. I knew that there was nothing in the gun." 

"You asshole! I thought I was going to die! And anyway, you gave me an /unloaded/ gun to 'protect' myself."

"I knew he was following, please, y/n you couldn't have known for this to have worked. Please forgive me." 

You were quiet for a long time and instead of looking at him, you looked at the flowers that were surrounding you. There was no one type. They were all sorts of colors, shapes, types and sizes, and they all had a different meaning. Some meant forgiveness, love, evil... You hated how fitting it was to land in a field like this, "Fine" You finally said, "But just this once." 

He reached for you and brought you close. Your arms immediately went around his neck, "You owe me though." 

Crowley nodded, "Anything you want, love. Anything at all. For now, though, I've got to protect you." He gave you a soft kiss and you melted against him.

"I can protect myself." You stated firmly, "But I do feel quite safe right here in your arms."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really struggling for a name and additional tags for this one so if you think of something I should change the title to/add to the tags, let me know! I love hearing from you.


End file.
